Seperate But Not Equal: Their Fight for Their Rights
by Authorgirl12
Summary: After being told specifically not to, Molly goes against her meanings and reads her mom's old diary, only to find out about the book's mystical powers to suck its reader into the story that it tells. Join Molly, Deema, Goby, and the rest of the gang as they make their way through the rough times of the Civil Rights Movement, and fight for their right to be equal.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Remember that story I mentioned that I was writing in my review for Mikkimausu's story? (If you read my review, which I highly doubt). Well, this is it! Anyway, here's the first chapter, so hope you enjoy! (PS, it might be a little confusing at first, so feel free to ask any questions that you might have!)**

"Molly! Wake up!"

I suddenly felt the harsh feeling of a pillow violently slamming into my face. Well, as violent as a pillow can get.

I instantly awoke from my sleep and jolted up in bed, "What?! What's going on?"

The pillow smacked me in the face once again.

I looked up and saw my sister standing before me with a pillow in hand.

"Ow!" I exclaimed a little overdramatically, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because," She said, "The rest of the family is going to be here in a half an hour, and you're not even awake yet!"

"Well I'm awake now." I said matter-of-factly.

She hit me with the pillow one last time, "Well, get dressed. Mom's going ballistic trying to get the house ready on time, and she wants all of us to help."

"Ok." I said reluctantly, "I'll be down in a minute." I pushed the covers off of me, and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"You better hurry." She said walking towards the door, "You know that mom is short tempered." With that, she flipped her curly blonde hair off of her should and left the room so I could get ready.

I pushed myself off of the bed and walked over to my dresser groggily. I pulled out some jean shorts and a plain blue t-shirt. I quickly changed, then through on a white hoodie over my shirt. As I went to exit my room, I glanced at the mirror on the wall and grimaced. My long pink hair was a tangled mess on top of my head.

I grabbed my brush and began quickly 'combing my wig' as my mom would always say, although neither of us wore a wig. As soon as I was satisfied with how I looked, I quickly ran out of my room, sliding on the wooden floors in my socks.

I ran into my dad at the top of the stairs, "Woah, hold on there pumpkin." He said, as he could me from falling, "Calm down. There's no need to be in a hurry."

"Sorry." I said, "Avery said that mom wanted me to help her get the house ready for when people start to arrive."

"Avery doesn't know what she's talking about." He said patting me on the head, "Now, proceed with whatever you were doing, and try not to break any bones."

I laughed, "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

He grinned, laugh lines forming on the dark skin of his cheeks, "That's my girl."

He went off down the hallway. I was about to head downstairs, but I heard my mother call my name, "Molly! Can you come here for a second?"

I followed my mom's voice to her bedroom, where she was standing next to her bed with a big cardboard box.

"Yes?" I said, standing in the doorway.

"Could you go through this box and find the old photo album for me? Your aunt really wants to look through our old pictures, but I don't have much time right now to look for them."

"Sure." I walked over to the box that was placed atop her bed and began searching through it. My mother began cleaning her mirror with Windex and a paper towel, although it was already spotless.

"Do you really think that people are going to come into your bedroom and look into your mirror?" I asked.

"They might." She said.

I laughed, shook my head, and continued searching the box.

You see, the thing is, my parents were older folks than most people who had kids my age. They were both around 66. Most 66 year old people had kids that were well into their 40's.

I looked over at my mom, whose tongue was sticking out of her mouth as she cleaned. I couldn't help but laugh. Avery did the same thing when she would concentrate. I've got to say, Avery was a spitting image of our mother. You see, me and Avery had different dads, so the both of us didn't look alike the least bit. She was pale like mom, and I was darker like dad.

As I searched through the box, I found something strange. I pulled it out from the bottom. It was a flimsy leather brown book of some sorts. I could tell that it was old, just by holding it in my hands. There was a sort of latch on it, so it was held closed.

"What is this?" I asked, turning the book in my hands.

My mom snapped her eyes up at me, "Where'd you find that?" She asked urgently.

"I found it in the box. What is i-?"

She interrupted me by snatching the book out of my hands, "It's nothing."

"What's inside?" I asked curiously.

"It's nothing!" She repeated, more harshly this time. She held the book up, "Molly, you have to promise me that you'll never touch this book ever again."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not important!" She snapped, "Just promise me that you'll never touch it."

"But-"

"Promise me!"

I stared at her for a second. There was urgency in her eyes as she pleaded for me to promise.

"I promise."

She sighed in relief. She opened a drawer from her desk, "No one will know about this journal, is that understood?"

I nodded, as she shoved the 'journal' into the bottom of the drawer.

"Now, let's finish getting the house ready before people start to get here." She exited the room, singing in a really obnoxious high pitched voice, then transforming it into a lower raspy and jazzy sounding voice. I looked over to the box, then back to the drawer where she had placed the journal. I wondered what it could've beheld to make my mom go all crazy-town on me like that. It must've been something pretty secretive, or else she wouldn't have reacted like that. Well, my mom _was_ a bit of a drama queen. She tended to overreact a lot.

_She must be overreacting, _I thought.

I looked over to the drawer, starting to become _really_ curious as to what was inside of that book. That wasn't like me. Usually, if I was curious about something, I automatically forgot about it, knowing that it probably wasn't that important. But for some reason, I was itching to get my hands on that book. There was just something pushing for me to read it, even though I had been told specifically to stay away from it. What was wrong with me?

I glanced at the door, seeing that no one was around. I inched closer to the desk. Maybe one peek wouldn't hurt me.

At the moment, I hadn't known that what I was about to do would forever hurt me in a way that I would never be able to explain.

**Author's Note: There it is! Chapter one FINISHED! Don't worry, it'll pick up soon, and yes, this first scene is in 2013, just in case you were wandering. Also, you're probably thinking: **_**Where are the other characters?**_** Don't worry, they will be coming soon. FYI, the other five characters live in the past, just saying! ALSO, yes, I am depicting Molly to be mixed, and not Hispanic like most people depict her as being. And YES, Molly is the narrator, just in case I wasn't clear about that. AND, they are HUMAN in this story, because scenes later on in the story will make more sense if they're human, so yeah.**

**(PS, who does Molly's mom remind you of?)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blank Pages

**WARNING: Please don't be offended by some use of racial slurs that may be in this story. I promise that they aren't my words. It is truly how people would talk in that time period, and it is nothing but factual. So, please don't go all crazy on me and start calling me racist, because the people back in the CRM (civil rights movement) would truly talk with such racism, and think nothing of it. It is a shame that we live in a country where this type of segregation used to be acceptable.**

I slowly inched closer to the desk. Once I got half way across the room, I stared at the door and listened for a second. As soon as I heard no voices and no sounds, I bolted to the desk and slid the drawer open.

_Okay, Molly, _I thought to myself, _you're just going to take one peek just to see what all of the fuss is about. That's it. No harm done._

At that moment, I felt like I was committing a crime. I had never done anything wrong before. You may not think that what I was doing was that bad, but I did. It was my mom's diary for crying out loud! Well, it was her diary from a long time ago, so some things that she put in there probably didn't matter to her anymore. Well, if she freaked out about me finding it, then what was in there must've meant something to her. Wait a second, was I stalling? I was stalling, wasn't I?

I shook away all of those thoughts as I dug to the bottom of the drawer and pulled out the old book. The leathery front and back covers felt smooth and my hands. I felt as if the book was pulling me towards it, just beckoning for me to open it. I had never felt such an urge to do something before. It was a strange feeling, as if it weren't actually _my _feelings, but something that was being put into my mind by an outside force.

I walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the journal for a few more seconds. Just then, my hands took over and quickly untied the latch. I was so nervous. I had never invaded someone's privacy and read their diary before. But, I just couldn't get my mind to stop me from doing it. It was as if there was something controlling my mind… and controlling me.

Without even thinking, I flipped the front cover open. I stared at the front page. There was writing in blue ink that went all the way down the page, and continued onto the pages after. My mom had _really _good penmanship. I mean, it was _really _good. It was beautiful, and it looked nothing like what my mother's handwriting looked like in the present. It was weird; almost hypnotizing. I couldn't seem to pull my eyes off of the paper.

I looked at the top of the page and began reading:

_April 25, 1963_

_Dear diary,_

_I have just found this journal. I found it in the basement of the bookstore when I was helping the keeper clean up. He wasn't hesitant to let me keep it. So, I've decided to keep a diary of my life, so that I may look back upon it anytime in my future._

As I read, my vision began to slowly turn blurry, and I began feeling light headed. The brightness of the room seemed to greatly intense, and it hurt my eyes greatly, but I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from the page. I continued reading:

_Today, a random Negro talked to me. She seemed lost and deranged, and she probably was. She kept on calling me a name that wasn't mine, but I don't remember what it was. She was acting like she thought that I was someone else. I was just so disgusted that she actually talked to me. The girl had guts._

I found myself not able to continue reading, but also not able to peel my eyes from the page. I was so dizzy, and the room was spinning like crazy. My eyesight was so blurry, that I could barely see a thing. But suddenly, I could see the WORDS perfectly, although everything else was a blurry mess. What was going on? Why was my vision like this?

The room suddenly began shaking violently. Pictures began falling off of the wall, and the drawers of the dresser began jittering open. My first response to it was: **earthquake**.

I wanted to move, but my body was paralyzed. I couldn't move from my spot on the bed, and my fingers were clenched tightly to the journal, and I wasn't able to pry them off.

I started getting the sensation that I was floating, but I wasn't. With one last violent shake, everything went white, the shaking stopped, and I could no longer see anything but blinding white light.

Slowly my vision came back to me, and it came back to normal: no longer blurry, no longer dizzy, none of that. But I wasn't in my mom's bedroom anymore. I was outside, standing on the sidewalk of a street with absolutely no cars. I looked around, now able to move. I didn't recognize where I was. I looked down to see that the journal was still in my hands. But, the pages were blank. I flipped through it, just to see that every single page was blank. I closed it and tied the latch closed.

I felt so lost. I had no idea where I was, or how to get back home. Then suddenly…

"What are you doing?!"

I turned to see a girl rushing towards me. She was wearing a blue shirt that was tucked into her knee length white skirt. She was wearing these white shoes with white socks. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. She looked to be around my age.

"Thank goodness I found someone!" I exclaimed, "I am so lost. Could you-?"

"What are you _wearing_?" She asked, looking down at my outfit.

"What are _you _wearing?" I retorted. I have to admit, her outfit didn't really look like something that most girls my age would wear.

"My school uniform, which you should also be wearing." She looked down at my socked feet, "And where are your shoes?"

That's when I realized that I hadn't been wearing shoes.

I looked up at the girl. She looked oddly familiar. She kind of reminded me of my aunt Aruana. Her dark skin tone was exactly the same. Just simply the shape of her face and just simply her face looked _so _much like my aunt.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"On the side of Union Road." She said.

"But _where_? I'm still in America, right?" I asked.

"Yes! You're acting like your house just got sweeped away by a tornado and you're looking for the wizard of Oz." She said.

I looked at her, "Am I still in Texas?"

She shook her head like I was crazy, "No, you're in Alabama."

Alabama? What was I doing in Alabama?

"Who are you and where did you come from?" She asked.

"My name is Molly." I said, introducing myself, "I have absolutely _no _idea how I got here. One minute, I was in my house, _in Texas_, then all of a sudden, everything went white and now here I am."

"Did you hit your head?" She asked, "Do you have Amnesia?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

She stared at me thoughtfully for a second, "Let me take you to my house." She said, "My parents will know what to do." She turned and began walking in the direction that she had come from. When I didn't follow, she turned to look at me, "Are you coming?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Oh! Yeah." I came up beside her and began following as she lead me to her home.

"Mama!" The girl yelled as we entered the house. She still hadn't told me her name, and for some strange reason, I didn't want to ask.

A woman wearing an apron came into the open, "What are you doing home?! I thought you left for school."

"School doesn't start for a little bit longer." The girl said, "But I found this girl, and I think she might have Amnesia. She doesn't know how she got here, but she said that she lives in Texas."

The woman came up to me and felt my forehead, "What your name, sugar?" She asked.

"Molly." I answered.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being in my house, and the next thing I know, I'm here." I explained.

The lady studied my face for a few seconds, "It's got to be Amnesia. Where did you get these clothes?"

"My house." I said.

"Do all Texans dress like that?" She asked.

"Uhh, the girls my age, yeah." I said.

She shook her head in disapproval, "Aruana, go upstairs and let Molly borrow some of your clothes. She will not get by in these."

I gasped. Aruana?

"Come on." Aruana said to me, "Let's go upstairs."

"Molly honey, you can stay here as long as you like until we get things figured out." The woman said as I followed Aruana up the stairs. Wow, these people were really open about letting strangers live in their house.

"Did she say that your name is _Aruana_?" I asked.

"Yes, she did." She answered as we made it to the top of the stairs.

How was it possible that I was _just_ thinking about how she looked so much like my Aunt Aruana, and now I learn that her name was Aruana. I mean, that's not a very common name, and there's no way that that's a coincidence. But, it couldn't be my aunt. My aunt was 67. Then something came to my head as we entered her bedroom.

"Hey, umm… You wouldn't happen to know what year it is, would you?" I asked.

"1963." She said, "What other year would it be?"

I gasped. 1963? Oh my gosh. I think I was standing with a 17 year old Aunt Aruana… in 1963.

**Author's Note: Uhh… I don't really like how this chapter came together. I just wanted to get Molly to realize that she wasn't in 2013 anymore. I should be updating another chapter today, just because this one stunk so much.** **I'm going to start writing it automatically after I post this chapter, so check throughout the day. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see ya… sometime later today! Stay awesome, bros.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Parents Before Me

"1963?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. What year did you think it was?" She asked, opening a drawer in her dresser.

"2013!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me funny, "Ok, you must have really hit your head."

"No, I'm serious!" I said. That was when I realized that I was freaking her out, so I stopped. "Sorry." I apologized, "I'm just really confused right now."

"That's ok." She said, "Waking up in a place where you have no idea where you are can be pretty scary."

She pulled an outfit from her dresser that looked identical to hers. She handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said back.

I thought for a second, then I question came to my mind, "What's your last name?"

"Imani." She said.

My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened.

"Is that a shocker last name?" She asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "That's my last name, too!"

"Really?!" She asked, "That's so cool!"

There was no doubting that she was my aunt. The last name confirmed that. Wait… did I time travel? There was no way.

"Aruana! Come on! We're going to be late for school!" I male voice yelled from downstairs.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She yelled back. She turned to be, "Get changed, and meet me downstairs. Hurry up, though."

When she left, I quickly changed, and headed downstairs. The outfit felt really weird on me, considering it wasn't at all what I was used to. I didn't want to have to wear it, but I was just so confused as to what was going on, that I just went along with it.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Aruana, and a boy who looked the same age as us was waiting for me. I assumed that the boy was her brother. Wait a second… if she was my aunt, and he was her brother, then…

"Dad?" I asked in shock.

The boy raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

He was definitely dad. The chocolate brown eyes that were so familiar to me said it all. Plus, he looked just like him, except that he was 50 years younger and didn't have heart burn.

I found myself at a loss for words. I didn't want to try and explain myself to them, because they would just think that I was crazy. So, I decided on a final decision: I was going to pretend to have Amnesia until I figured out what was going on. I know, it sounds crazy, but what other choice did I have?

"Sorry." I said, "You just look like my dad… kinda."

"OK?" He said, a little freaked out by me.

"Goby, meet Molly." Aruana said, introducing us. Yup. He was dad. Same name and everything. I was getting more freaked out by the minute.

"Hiya." Dad said to me, nodding as he did.

"Hi…" I said. I clutched the brown journal in my hands tightly.

"Now, let's go." He said, "I don't want to be late again."

…

I frowned as we approached the school, "_That's_ your school?"

"That's it." Aruana said.

It was this old, run down looking building, and it was actually quite small.

"Yeah, it's not as fancy as the white school, but it's not that bad." Dad said. Ok, It's weird calling this 16 year old boy 'Dad'. So, I'm just going to call him by his name.

That was when I remembered something: In the 60's, there were segregation laws in the south. But then I remembered something else. Which school was I going to go to? I wasn't white or black… I was both.

"Uhhh… Which school am I going to?" I asked.

"This one." Aruana said, "What other one is there to go to? It's not like they're going to let you go to the white school."

"They might." I said, "After all, I'm half white."

"Half?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes," I said, "Half."

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're kidding, right?" Goby asked.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"I think she's serious." Aruana said.

"How is that even possible?" He asked.

Aruana whispered something into his ear, then he seemed to understand something.

"Ok, you're half." He said, "Now, let's go." He spun around on his heel and walked towards the school building.

Aruana and I followed him.

…

After we had entered the building we explained everything about how I 'had Amnesia', and the principal said that I would be enrolled, and I would be able to go to the school within the next couple of days. That meant that I was going to be alone for the rest of the day.

I didn't want to leave Aruana and Goby. They were my only sense of security. They were my family, after all.

So, while they were at school, I decided to walk around and try to figure out where I was and how I'd gotten there.

I walked down the street a little, until I came across the so called 'white school'. There were several students outside of the large school building. It looked in _way _better shape than the other school did. I didn't think that was right. It was completely unfair that they were treated better because of their race.

I approached the school cautiously. At first no one seemed to notice me. But then, I girl looked up from a conversation from her friend.

"Ew!" She screamed. Her and her friend scattered as if I was a gigantic spider. What were they freaking out about?

More and more people saw me, and more and more people tried as hard as they could to get away from me.

For a minute, I thought about leaving so that nobody would run away from me anymore, but then I saw someone that made me change my mind.

"Avery!" I yelled. I ran to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

She turned around to see who I was, and a disgusted look came over her face when she saw me, "Ew! It touched me!"

Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. It was definitely my sister. Her bright blue eyes looked at me with that look of annoyance that she always gave me. She was thankfully her normal age.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She swatted her hands at the air infront of her as she and her friends backed away from me, "Get away from me, freako!"

"Avery, it's me, Molly. Don't you remember me?" I asked.

"For one, my name's not Avery, and two, WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?! EW!" She exclaimed.

"I'm your sister!" I said, "I can talk to you if I want!"

"Why would I be sisters with a negro?" She asked, sounding irritated, "And once again, my name isn't Avery. Now get away from me!"

"But I'm so lost, and I wanna go home, and all I'm asking is for my own sister to recognize me!" I said, "Please don't leave me, Avery."

She was about to yell at me again, but a guy came up behind her, "Dee, is this negro bothering you?"

I was instantly mesmerized by the guy. He was taller than both me and 'Dee', as he called her. He had blue hair, and dazzling blue eyes that could make any girl fall for him. So, in other words, he was hot.

"Yeah, she keeps on calling me Avery, and she won't leave me alone." The girl pouted.

"Beat it, freak." He said to me, "Or else I'll beat you."

I looked at the girl with pleading eyes, "Avery, please don't do this to me."

She scoffed in annoyance and turned away from me.

"Can't you read?" The guy asked harshly, "This school is for WHITES ONLY. Now beat it!"

I crossed my arms, "What if I say no?"

"I'm giving you one last chance to leave before I make you leave." He said.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" I asked.

I stood corrected. As his fist connected with my face, I fell to the ground. He then kicked me in the gut several times.

I struggled but managed to scramble away from him. I got to my feet and began running, and he yelled several swears at me as I ran.

"You better not come back!" He yelled.

I ran just off of the property, and stopped behind a privacy fence to catch my breath. I touched my face, but winced when I felt the pain. I was definitely going to have a black eye. My side was hurting intensely from where he had kicked it several times. I didn't dare look to see what it looked like. I collapsed to the ground. Did he seriously just beat me up for being on the property? I was a girl for crying out loud!

"Are you ok?"

I turned at the sound of a voice. Behind me stood a girl. I recognized her as one of Dee's friends. She wore an outfit that was somewhat similar to mine. Her hair was purple, and her skin had an olive tone to it, making her quite pale. She had a look of worry in her eyes.

"You aren't going to beat me up, are you?" I asked.

"No, I would never do that." She knelt next to me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just not used to this kind of pain."

She took her face gently in her hands, "Your eye is swelling."

"Is it really?" I asked.

"You poor thing." She said, "You need to get some ice on that before it starts swelling too badly." She stood, and put her hand out to help me up.

I took her hand and she helped me to stand, which I found difficult to do, considering the mass pain in my side.

"I know the perfect person to take you to." She said. She took my hand and led me away from the school. She turned to me and smiled, "My name is Oona, by the way."

I smiled back at her, "My name is Molly."

Why she was being nice to me, I didn't know. I was just happy that I finally found someone that didn't treat me like a rotten potato.

**Author's Note: BAM! Chapter 3 FINISHED! Yes, Goby is Molly's dad. Don't judge! That's just the way that I made it. The fact that he's her dad isn't going to come up very often, so don't worry. And hey, who do you think 'Dee' is? I think that's pretty self explanatory. Also, you didn't think sweet little Oona was going to be mean to her, did you? No, she's going to be nice to Molly despite their differences. Isn't that sweet? Also, you met one other character in this chapter. Did you catch who it was? See ya next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Finally Allied

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Gosh! I haven't updated in forever! Band is kind of taking over my entire life, so I don't have much time to do **_**anything**_**. Practice literally almost EVERY DAY! So, I'm taking the time now to update, before someone finds something else to shove in my face and keep me from writing. So, here's chapter… 4? Yeah, I think that's what it is. Enjoy!**

Oona led me along the privacy fence, then lifted up a board, revealing a hole. She motioned for me to go through.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Inside the school." She answered.

"But the school is the other way." I said, "And don't you think people are just going to freak out when they see me?"

"No one's going to see you. Trust me on this."

I stared at her for a second, then decide to trust her and go through the hole. She followed behind me as soon as I'd gotten through. I realized that we were in someone's backyard.

"Umm, don't you think we'll get in trouble for trespassing in this person's yard?" I asked.

"It's fine. He knows that we use it, and he's ok with it." She said as if it were obvious.

"So, this is a normal thing for you?"

"People like you don't come around very often, but when they do, yes, this is normal."

We walked across the fairly big yard.

"What do you mean 'people like me'?" I asked.

"Brave colored people who are given trouble for coming onto white school property." She said, lifting another board, revealing another hole in the fence.

"I wasn't trying to be brave." I said, "I didn't really know that I wasn't allowed there."

She gave me a confused look, "Are you from the North?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm from Texas."

She raised an eyebrow at me, then shook the thought away. She motioned for me to go through the hole in the fence.

I did so, and she followed behind me once again. We were now behind the school.

"Come on." She sprinted towards the building, and I followed. She opened a door, and we both went inside.

"Try to be as quiet as you possibly can." She whispered.

I nodded, and we began descending the hallway. We turned down a short flight of steps, and she opened the door me for to go in.

As we entered, she shut the door behind us. We were in some sort of storage room.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side, and my knees buckled. She quickly caught me and eased me to the floor. I could now feel my eye swelling.

"Nonny!" She yelled.

What in the world did that mean? I didn't really have time to think about that, because the pain in my side was becoming overwhelming.

Suddenly, a boy with fiery red hair appeared from around the corner, and a shocked look came over his face, "Who is this? I thought we agreed not to bring them inside of the school anymore." He had a very monotone voice.

"We can talk about it later." Oona said, "Just please help her. She's hurt."

He stared at her for a second. There was an emotionless expression on his face, so I couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. After a moment of thinking, he finally came to a decision, "Bring her in."

Oona helped me stand up, and she put an arm around me to help me walk. She led me around the corner and into a bigger and more open room. There were three other people in the room: two girls and a boy. They were all sitting around as if they were in a meeting.

"What are you doing?!" One of the girls asked.

"I thought we weren't going to bring them inside anymore!" The other one said.

"We're not discussing this right now." The boy with the red hair said, opening some sort of cabinet and searching through it.

I was finding it hard to keep my right eye open, considering that it was becoming more swollen by the minute. Also, the horrible pain in my side wasn't getting any better.

"You need to sit down." Oona said.

"Sit her on the table." The guy said. He opened some sort of freezer and pulled out an ice pack; one of those old fashioned ones that you see on TV.

Oona helped me up onto one of the tables, and the boy handed the ice pack to me, "Hold this to your eye; it'll tone down the swelling."

I took the ice pack and did as he instructed. He then went back over to the cabinet and pulled out what looked like a first-aid kit. He placed it on the table text to me, and then turned to me, "I need you to tell me exactly what hurts."

"My face." I said. It felt _really _weird with him standing next to me like that. I'd never had a boyfriend before, which was kind of sad considering that I was 16. I also didn't have any guy-friends either, so I'd never really been this physically close to a boy before.

"I know." He said in a gentle voice, "That's why I gave you an ice-pack. What else hurts?"

"My side." I told him.

"Is it your _side_ or your _ribs_?" He asked.

I pondered on that for second, "My ribs."

"I'm going to need to look at it to see if there's any bruising." He said.

I nodded, and un-tucked my shirt. I lifted it up a little, but quickly pulled it back down after seeing the hideous sight.

"You don't have to look at it if it grosses you out, but I'm going to need to see it in order to fix it." He said.

I grimaced, not wanted to face what might've been wrong with my ribs. He looked at me with his big green eyes. It was obvious that he knew that I didn't quite trust him.

"What's your name?" He asked randomly.

"Molly." I said hesitantly.

"My name's Nonny." He said, introducing himself, "And my mom's a nurse, so I know a lot about the medical profession, so I can help you. But I'm going to need you to trust me in order for me to help you. Can you do that for me?"

I hesitated, but I decided that I was going to trust him. You see, the thing is, I was usually a pretty outgoing person, and I was never shy around or about anything. But ever since… all of this happened, I found myself becoming more and more sheepish and wary.

I nodded, gently lifting my shirt just enough so that my ribs were visible. I didn't dare look.

He examined it for a moment. I couldn't help but notice that he bit his bottom lip as he concentrated. It was actually kind of cute.

"Tell me if this hurts." He said.

He very gently poked at my ribs, but it didn't cause any pain. I shook my head.

Then suddenly, he pushed on it with a lot of pressure.

I yelped, "OW!"

"Sorry." He apologized, "This might hurt, too." He rubbed my ribs, pushing on them with a lot of pressure. It hurt pretty bad, but it took everything I had to keep myself from screaming.

He examined it for another moment.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Gil." Oona answered for me, because I obviously didn't know his name.

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"It's just Gil being Gil." Nonny said, still examining my ribs, "He's not that bad of a guy, really. Well, he's not that bad of a guy to white people."

I cringed at the thought of that. It was weird how when it came to people that were the same as him, he was all sunshine and rainbows, but when it came to people that were different from him, he became the jerkiest jerk-face on the planet of the jerks.

"I think that your ribs are just badly bruised. There doesn't seem to be any bone damage." Nonny said, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

"So, she's ok?" Oona asked.

"She should be fine." Nonny assured her.

"Now, get her out of here, before 'you know what' happens." The other guy in the room said.

"Yeah, I don't what that to happen to her, too." One of the girls agreed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Nonny said.

I stared at them for a second, "Who are you guys?"

"We're the HCSC." The guy said.

"And that stands for…?" I asked.

"The Helping Colored Students Club." One of the girls said.

"What do you usually help people with?" I asked.

"We help them whenever students from our school give them trouble." Oona said.

"But we're not an official club." The guy said, "It's more like a secret club that nobody knows about except for us."

"But why do you do it?" I asked, "I mean, why do you help us? As far as I've seen today, all white people hate… colored people."

"Not all of us do." Oona said, "_We_ don't think it's fair how everyone else treats you guys."

"That's good to hear." I said, "This day has been _really _rough on me, and I've been so confused, and to tell the truth, a little scared. I'm just happy to find someone who doesn't think I'm insane or doesn't refer to me as 'It'."

"You say that as if all of this just started today." The guy said.

"It did for me." I said.

They all gave me a strange look.

"Ok?" Nonny said, changing the subject, "It'd probably be best if you leave now, before they find you."

"Who?" I asked.

"It's not important." He said, helping me off of the table, "All you need to know is that if you try coming to this school again, their bound to do something even worse to you, so I highly suggest staying away from here. Also, if you need help because some whites are being violent with you: don't _come _to us, we'll come to you."

"How will you know if I need help?" I asked.

"We have members everywhere." He said, "Trust me, we'll know."

"Come on." Oona said to me, "Let's go."

I thanked Nonny and the other members, and Oona led me out of the room and back into the hallway.

"I take it that he's your boyfriend." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Nonny. He's your boyfriend, right?" I repeated.

"Oh! Yeah, he is." She answered.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"Three years." She said with a smile on her face, "We were just friends for quite a while, but when we were 13, he decided to ask me to go steady, and I gladly said yes."

"I've never had a boyfriend." I said, "Actually, I've never even had a friend that's a boy. I've never even been asked out"

"Really?" She asked, "I thought you would have."

"Because I'm 16 and it's weird that I've never had a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No." She said, "You're very beautiful. I thought that you would have boys all over you."

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"It's true." She said, "You're very beautiful, but you don't seem to think that."

"No, it's not that." I said, "It's just that sometimes I wonder if there's something wrong with me. If there's something about me that makes guys not want to be near me."

"Maybe you're so beautiful, that they're scared to talk to you because they're afraid that you'll turn them down." She suggested.

"I highly doubt that." I said.

"You never know." She said.

She said it as if she spoke from experience. As if she knew exactly what I was going through. I could see how that was possible, though. She too was very beautiful. If I were I dude, I would definitely be afraid to ask her out due to the thought of such a pretty girl turning me down. Maybe that's what happened between her and Nonny.

"It was nice meeting you." She said as we reached the door that lead outside.

"You too." I said, "And thanks again for helping me."

"It's what we do." She said, smiling at me.

I opened the door, and she stepped back and waved goodbye. I waved back at her, and I walked out the door, letting it silently close behind me.

After so many people hating on me, and thinking that I'm a crazy person with Amnesia, it felt good to be finally allied.

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter finished! I really want to get the beginning of the story over with so I can get to the good stuff! I have a lot of great things planned for this story, and to tell the truth, I'm kind of excited. There's this moment later on in the story that I'm sure you guys are going to kill me over, but it's important to some scenes in the end of the story. I literally cried **_**a lot **_**while planning out some scenes for this story. So, be prepared! I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm just going to stop talking about it now.**

**So, anyway, all of the guppies have now been introduced into the story! Yay! You haven't seen much of most of them, but trust me, that's going to change. So, see you next chapter! **

**PS: If you like my writing, check out my story 'His Accidental Secret' on Wattpad! Here's the link: story/6335348-his-accidental-secret #unfinished **


	5. Chapter 5: Just Tan?

**Author's Note: Hey! Long time no write! Sorry about not updating in so forever, but I've been REALLY busy lately. So, I'm taking the time this weekend to update this story and hopefully my other story. **

**I'd like to mention that the other day was the 50****th**** anniversary of Martin Luther King's "I Have a Dream" speech. Although, this story takes place merely four months before that speech took place, so it unfortunately won't be in this story. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"You did _what_?!" Aruana exclaimed.

"You heard me." I said.

I had just explained my day's experience to them, and they didn't seem to be taking it very well.

"Molly, you can't just waltz onto white school property and expect them to just ignore you like you're one of them!" Goby exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" I said, "I didn't know they would react like that!"

"Well, you better not do it again." Their mom (aka my grandma) said, handing me a cup of tea.

I stared down at the liquid. I didn't like tea. In fact, I hated it. I found it extremely disgusting. But, grandma's tea was different. Whenever she would make it, Avery and I would drink all of it like we hadn't drank anything in days. It was the most amazing thing that my taste buds had ever savored.

As I stared down at the cup, I wandered if this was the same tea that I most definitely loved. There was only one way to find out. I held the cup to my lips and took sips of the warm liquid.

I just about melted. It was _her _tea. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. You see, my grandma passed away when I was 14, and tasting her oh so amazing tea that I hadn't beheld in over 2 years really got to me. I didn't even notice that she was standing right there in front of me…

"Are you ok?" Aruana asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

"You like the tea?" Grandma asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it's delicious. Thank you."

She smiled at me. It was the same smile that was so familiar to me… to tell the truth, I never thought I would see it again.

"It's a secret family recipe." She said.

"She won't tell it to anyone." Goby said, "Not even us."

"I'll tell you when the time comes." She said.

Goby rolled his eyes as if that was what she said every time he mentioned the recipe.

I remembered how Avery and I would always nag her to tell us the recipe… she never cracked.

"Speaking of recipes." She said, "I'm making potato salad tonight, and we're out of potatoes. Would you mind running to the supermarket to get some for me."

It always annoyed me how grandma would say 'supermarket' instead of 'store'. I guess she'd always said it.

"No problem, mama." Aruana said.

Aruana and Goby got up and headed towards the front door.

"You comin' Molly?" Goby asked.

I blinked, "What?"

"Are you comin'?" Aruana repeated.

"Oh!" I stood up and put now empty cup on the coffee table, "Yeah, let's go."

…

Birmingham was a way different than how I remembered it. Nobody really told me that I was in Birmingham, but I knew that my parents grew up there, so it was obvious that that was where I was. Plus, me and my family would always travel there every summer to visit grandma.

Aruana and Goby had insisted on walking, even I thought that it was too far of a walk. So, as soon as we got to the store, I went to turn into the parking lot, but the two of them kept on walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked, "The store's right here."

"We'll go to the store later." Goby said as they continued walking.

I had to run to catch up with them, "Well, where are we going now?"

"Only the most fun place in town." Aruana said.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said.

"Here it is." Goby said, stopping in front of a small building. It read 'Shaskan's Diner' in large letters over the door.

"We were just going to the store to buy food, and now we're going to a diner to eat food?" I asked.

"We're not here to eat." Aruana said as if it were obvious.

"Come on, let's go in!" Goby said.

He went over to the door and held it open for us.

The place was filled with teenagers. I recognized a lot of them from the white school, but they all just seemed to ignore us.

"Are they going to kick us out?" I whispered to Aruana.

"No." She answered, "This is one of the only restaurants in town that actually serves whites and colored people."

I looked around at the other teens in the diner. I noticed that they were mostly all white, but there were some 'colored people' in the mix, too. But the two groups didn't seem to be taking cognizance of each other.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Aruana said.

The three of us headed over to a booth and sat down. There was music coming from a jukebox in the corner, and I didn't recognize any of it.

"We come to this place all the time." Aruana explained.

"It's one of the only places we can come to without getting hassled by a bunch of whites." Goby added.

Just then, we heard a burst of laughter coming from another table. My eyes shot over to where the sudden burst had come from.

At a table near us sat a group of people. It wasn't just any group of people, though. In the group, was the girl that I had mistaken as being Avery, and the rest of her posse, along with that Gil guy, who had very rudely beaten me up. Also with them were Oona and Nonny. All of them were no longer in their school uniforms. Oona and that 'Dee' girl were wearing similar outfits. They were both wearing white long sleeved shirts, along with matching skirts. Although, Oona's was pink and the other girl's was blue. Nonny, Gil, and the other guys in the group were wearing leather jackets and jeans as if they were some sort of bikers.

"Hey, guys." I whispered to Aruana and Goby.

"What is it?" Aruana asked.

"You see that guy over there with the blue hair?" I asked.

"What about him?" Goby asked.

"That's the guy that beat me up." I explained.

"What a jerk." Aruana said.

Just then, Oona and I locked eyes. She gave me a small smile, and then went back to her conversation. No one else seemed to notice our exchange of looks.

I just couldn't get the fact that that girl looked so much like Avery. I mean, they could both play the same person in a movie and no one would notice that the character is played by two different people. That's how much they look alike.

Suddenly I saw Oona get up out of her seat and head for the back of the diner. She must have been going to the bathroom. I took this as my chance to figure some things out.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said to Aruana and Goby as I rose out of the booth.

They nodded and I headed for the back of the diner where I had seen Oona go. I came to a door that said 'ladies restroom'. When I pushed it open, I didn't notice the sign above it that read 'WHITES ONLY'.

Upon entering the bathroom, I saw nobody. She must have been in a stall.

I looked at myself in the mirror. That's when I realized that I hadn't looked at myself in a mirror since that morning when I brushed my hair… in my house… 50 years in the future.

But that was when I realized something; I didn't have a reflection. My hands flew up to my face. I looked down at my hands, and I could see them. I looked back up at the mirror, but I still didn't have a reflection. It was almost as if I was there… but I wasn't there.

Just then, there was the sound of a toilet flushing and a stall door opening, "Molly?!"

I turned around to see Oona standing before me.

"What are you doing in here?!" She exclaimed.

"Using the mirror, what does it look like I'm doing?" I lied.

"You have to go before someone sees you!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Molly, this is a _white _bathroom." She said, putting extreme emphasis on the word _white_.

I gasped, "Uh oh…"

The bathroom door suddenly swung open, "Oona, why are you taking so-"

Both of us froze in our spots.

Standing in the doorway was none other than the she-devil herself; the so called 'Dee'.

She just stood there with this shocked look on her face, "Oona, what is _that _in here?"

"Deema, it's not what you think." Oona said, taking a step closer to her.

"And most of all, why are you talking to it?!" The girl, Deema, exclaimed.

"She's not one of them!" Oona exclaimed, "She's just really tan!"

Deema stared at me for a moment, "You mean… she's white?"

Oona nodded.

Deema's expression softened, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She apologized to me.

"It's ok." I said quietly.

She took a step towards me, "What happened to your eye?"

"Your friend Gil did this to me." I said.

She stared at me blankly, "When did he do that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Earlier today. You were there."

"I was?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Hm." She said, "I don't remember that."

I was about to say something else, but she interrupted me, "How about you come sit with us at our table."

"What?" I asked.

"Come sit with us." She said, linking arms with me and pulling me towards the door.

"Um-" I began, but she interrupted me.

"I didn't catch your name." She said.

"It's, um, Molly." I said.

She smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Um-Molly. My name's Deema."

She went to continue walking to the door, but I stopped her, "That wouldn't happen to be short for 'Demetria' would it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "No reason."

She smiled and led me out of the bathroom with Oona following behind us. Was I really just invited to sit at a table with my 16 year old mom?

**Author's Note: Yes, Deema is Molly's mom, in case I didn't make that clear enough! So… I don't really have much to say other than I'm sorry about keeping you waiting so long, and also if this chapter isn't very good. So… See ya next chapter people! Peace!**


End file.
